Miroku's true feelings
by Camisado
Summary: InuYasha has no problem expressing his feelings for once, but whats the deal with Miroku?
1. InuYasha comes to reality

kagome had just gone down the well. back to her time for the next three days. InuYash could not have been happy.

"the next few days are going to be peaceful for me" said inuyasha, swinging his arms side to side.

just as inuyasha turned a corner to get back to the village. he saw miroku spying on some women bathing.

"where's sango so she can hit you. or am i gonna have to do it" inu reached for his tetsigui in a playful way and miroku laughed, still glancing at the women. "would you give it a rest" for some reason inu was becoming irritated by miroku.

"i am merely trying to protect these young women from dangers"

"the only danger i see is you" inu gracefully kicked a rock into the water and the women responded by screaming at miroku.

"did you have to do that" spoke miroku as he nursed a wound, one of the women gave him.

"yes i did, its not right to invade peoples privacy like that" inu stopped for a minute 'i sound just like sango' he thought.

kagome wasn't here to bring out his soft side. which was the only time he showed a hint of feelings. normally he would have joined in and laughed when sango yelled at him. but something didn't feel right to him today. he felt different. miroku looked different.

and not in a bad way...

inuyasha's feelings did not change for the rest of the day. and at night it only seemed to strengthen as he watched miroku sleep.

"what to hell is wrong with me" inu wispered to himself. his mind began to wonder on things it had never thought of before and inu soon found himself rather...pleased. inuyasha quickly got up and out of the hut to fix his problem.

'what the HELL is wrong with me? i like kagome!' inu thoughts of kagome brought thoughts of an annoying whinny woman that couldn't take care of herself if her life depended on it. and her only defense is a stick with a pointy thing on top of it. inuyasha then thought of all the headaches and pain he had to go through just to protect her. why? to live a lie. to live up to his macho personality. but in reality...

early in the afternoon, inu, miroku and sango all set out looking for any demons to slay. sango walked as far away as she could from miroku. while she walked away from the two men, inu moved in for his first move.

"miroku..." inu caressed miroku's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"eh...yes inuyasha" miroku placed a puzzled look on his face as inuyasha stared into his eyes dreamily.

inuyasha responded to miroku's question by placing his tounge in his mouth.

'why did i just do that! how am i going to explain this?'. inu then noticed that miroku was returning the favor. inu tasted miroku in his mouth, moving it around. exploring places in ways inu only dreamed. inu placed his arms around miroku and miroku did the same. all the while, sango watching in disbelief. coming back to reality, sango forced herself between the two.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING INUYASHA" sango shouted, causing several things to fall in the surrounding area.

inu was still slightly shocked from miroku's reaction and was to busy controlling himself to notice sango's anger. sang smacked miroku and stormed off in fury. inuyasha glanced at miroku and saw he was looking back at him. miroku's lips were slightly rosy from the kiss, and added to his beauty.

"inuyasha...you do feel the same..." miroku's gaze was piercing strait through inu. the two stood there for a long time just staring at each other.

"i don't know what your talking about miroku, i just...saw a demon crawl in your mouth" inu felt extremely stupid after saying this. why did he bother to cover up his feelings now that he knew miroku felt the same? inu folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air. miroku slowly walked away and inu sweat dropped. why was this so difficult for him? inu walked slowly behind miroku, sango now out of sight. "eh...miroku"

"whatever you have to say to inuyasha. i do not wish to hear it" miroku quickened his pace to the next village.


	2. Miroku come to reality

Later that night. The tension between the three friends could not have been thicker. InuYasha stood clear of Sango, as did Miroku. They spent a good amount of time in silence, until Sango sneezed.

"Bless you Sango" Miroku looked up at her and saw her blood finally come to its full boil.

"WHY DID YOU LET INUYASHA KISS YOU!"

Without words, Miroku stood up and walked out of the hut.

Miroku didn't need to explain himself, especially to Sango. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get away from both Sango and InuYasha to clear his head. He always knew his love for Sango, and that was easy to express. His love for InuYasha was not as easy. Being known for a womanizer, he couldn't go up to him and do the things he normally does. He couldn't hold him, touch him. Be with him. He cared what people thought. And that was one thing he didn't want anyone to think. Hours, which seemed like minutes had passed and Miroku found himself near a mesmerizing lake. The moons rays shimmered on the surface, and gave Miroku a relaxed feeling. Resting his back on a nearby tree he watched as fished jumped through the lake.

"So this is where you have been hiding." miroku jumped and saw inuyasha standing there, he never looked so tempting.

"Inuyasha, I can't be with you alone...right now. Not when I'm-" inuyasha had knelt down next to miroku and began to kiss him. Waves of passion surged between the two, and before they knew it they had forcefully took off each others clothes. Inuyasha soon found a naked Miroku before him, he held back his urge to plunge into his comfort and began to trace his tongue over his soft delicate body. Slowly over his plump lips...then his neck...down his chest...until he reached Miroku's throbbing manhood. He took the member into his mouth, savoring the taste of it. Miroku moaned in pleasure as InuYasha stroked it with his tongue. Their passion continued until Miroku reached his limit. InuYasha could not hold his passion any longer so he let it go, pouring it all over Miroku's chest.

Miroku sat upright and found that he was still sitting by the lake, the sun just becoming apparent over the mountains. Miroku striped of his clothing and jumped into the cooling lake. That dream was so real, or at least it had cause a real '_reaction_' to him. He submerged himself fully in the lake, letting the water wash over his built body. So maybe he did like InuYasha, who wouldn't? All the battles, not to mention all the baths they have been together in, it was only a matter of time before he started to like InuYasha. But Miroku could not help but feel sorry for Sango, all this time he had led her on and now he liked someone else. Miroku was not even sure if she liked him, so why should he feel sorry? He was not going to worry about other people. No. Miroku was going to do the right thing here, he was going to be with InuYasha if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
